Roleplay Story: Paradoxian War III
ParadoxWarIII Characters EITC/England -Jason Blademorgan -William Brawlmartin -Sven Daggersteel -Nate Crestbreaker -Johnny Goldtimbers -John Breasly -Samuel Redbeard -William Goldsilver -Blake Stewart -Charles Sailsbury -Andrew Mallace -William Sharkskull -Ishamel -Jeremiah Garland (English) -Benjamin MacMorgan (Rogue-EITC) -Robert McRoberts (Rogue-EITC) Spain -Isabella Clemente -Pearson Wright -Hector Wildhayes (Church) -Maxamillion -George Sailward -Hannibal Clemente -Molly McMorrigan -Ben Squidskull -Ponce De Leon -Keeper of the Undead -Spartan Petalbee -William Shoresmythe (Rogue/Spanish-Jumper) Switzerland -Blake Stewart -Tyler Crossbones/William Seasteel -Blau Wolfe XIII -Matthew O'malley -Joseph Coalsmythe -Hector Wildhayes (Church) Secondary Country Roleplayers -Albert Spark -Jeremiah Garland (Sweden) -Elizabeth Bane/Spark -John Macbatten -Davy Gunfish -Matthew Blastshot -Bobby Moon Pirates/Privateers -Pencil -Richard Goldvane -The Scurvy -Team SvS -Bill Plunderbones -Chris Swordbones -Keira Kin-Over -Richard Goldvane's Crew -Cheerie -Captain/Prince Leon -Johnny Sea Slasher -Robert McRoberts (Spanish-Rogue) -Spade (Rogue/English-Jumper) Chapter: One London, England. :Jason Blademorgan is sitting in his office looking out the window. William Brawlmartin walks in. :"Hello, Jason!" He yelled excitedly. Jason turned towards him. :"William!" Jason shouted. "Take a seat, right this way!" :William and Jason sat for a while talking about England in it's present time. William had also been speaking about a job offer request from Jason back into the EITC. After a while, Jason got onto that topic. He then finally stepped up. :"So," Jason said. "How would you like to join the company again?" :William sighed. "I do not think I will be able to. Especially after my discharge." :Jason peered around the room. "I'll.... Let's go speak to Goldtimbers." :Jason and William took a carriage to Goldtimbers office. They were halfway there when William looked out the door. William was shocked when he approached and saw a trio of Spanish Cadets looking around. He just looked at the ground. :"William? Are you alright?" :William paused. He flung the door open and charged towards them. :"What the bloody hell are you doing?" :Jason swung the door open and charged towards William with his sword out running towards the Guards. A huge fight erupted. Bill Plunderbones was having a drink inside the tavern. He looked at Cheerie, his girlfriend, and went outside. :"Oh sweet heavens..." Bill said. He too charged towards the fight. :Goldtimbers was leaving his office to go home for the day. Sven came knocking at the door. :"Hello, sir!" Sven said. "You see, I was wondering if you would like to go out for a drink!" :Goldtimbers thought for a moment. He turned towards Sven. "I guess I could go for a round." Sven smiled and readied the carriage they would be taking. :As Goldtimbers stepped out, he sniffed. "Sven!" Sven looked around. "Yes sir?" :"Where in god's name is my cane!" :Sven paused and looked shocked. "Um... sir. It's right in here." :Goldtimbers looked at Sven. "Were you trying to steal it?!" :Sven looked around "Um... no sir." :Goldtimbers grabbed the cane and hit his behind with it. "Get your arse into the cabin. Go, go." :They rode around. Sven intrusted them to go to the Bar. :Back at the fight, a Spanish cadet had Blademorgan pinned down along with Brawlmartin. Bill came up and kicked the solarplexis of the Cadet. "Get off the ground, fool!" Cheerie, Bill's fiance, came running outside with her Cutlass. She charged at the other two Cadets. :Sven and Goldtimbers were halfway to the bar when Goldtimbers told the driver to stop. "Excuse me, sir, but I believe I left my hat in my office." Sven facepalmed himself, took his hat off, and put it on Goldtimbers. :"Sir, your hat is on your head." :"Oh! Heavens! My damn head can't take up crap anymore! Keep going, my good man!" :Back at the fight, Cheerie had been wounded with a slash to the back. Bill, along side her, was trying to help her. "BILL," William shouted as he stumbled back over a fruit stand. "GET HELP!" :Bill rushed into the bar. He peered around looking for someone. Nobody was there. :Goldtimbers was looking outside when he saw the fight. "Sven, look! There's a fight!" Goldtimbers had a huge smile on his face. Sven looked outside only to see Blademorgan being thrown into the wall. :Sven rushed to the fight leaving Goldtimbers in the carriage. :Sven thrusted at a Cadet, killing him on impact. Bill ran over by Sven fending the cadets off. Blademorgan looked back, pulled out his pistol, and shot right between Bill and Sven's head killing another Cadet. By now, a major crowd had gathered. :Goldtimbers stepped out of the carriage. The third cadet had run into Goldtimbers at the same time. :"Pity you, fool!" Goldtimbers had knocked the head of the Cadet with his cane. "Arrest this pig!" :Sven, formerly employed by Spain, asked where the guard was from in Spanish. The guard was out cold. He cuffed him. :Brawlmartin walked over. "Hello Sven." :"I see you like fruit." :"Brawlmartin!" Goldtimbers shouted. :"Yes, sir?" :"I hear you had an appeal for your discharge. I stamped it with approval. Welcome back, Commander Lieutenant." :Brawlmartin, Bill, Cheerie, and Jason all went to go apologize to the man running the fruit stand for all of the trouble. :Goldtimbers looked about the street. "Now, Sven, about the drinks!" Chapter: Two :After the incident at the bar was over, Sven and Johnny went to Royale Pallace. They swung open the doors rushing towards John Breasly's office. They walked in only to see John, kicked back, shoes off, laying his feet on his desk. :"Sir, may I ask, what are you doing?" :Breasly looked around and sighed. "Trying to relax." :"Well, you may not be doing that for too much longer." :Goldtimbers sat down looking at John's perfectly good feet. "I wish my maid's would clean my toenails like that. Christ sakes, I get toe jam all of the time." :Breasly and Sven looked at Goldtimbers. "Yes?" :Breasly and Goldtimbers sat there for 15 seconds starring and blinking. :"Anyhow..." Sven started, "A conflict between Blademorgan, Brawlmartin, a couple of their friends, and a few Spanish soldiers roaming the streets started this afternoon around 6 O'Clock. 2 Spanish were killed. 1 has been taken captive." :Breasly sat back in his chair. "Hmmm...." John thought for a moment. "Goldtimbers." :"Aye sir?" :"Fetch me Nate, Charles, and Blake." :In the meantime, Nate was at home with his wife sitting around, doing nothing. Charles was playing with his children, Blake was speaking to a couple of ladies. :"Sven!" Goldtimbers said in front of Nate's door, "Go fetch Blake down the street." :Sven walked towards Blake. Blake looked down the street and saw Sven infuriated. :"Sorry, ladies. I better get going." :Blake stepped up to Sven and met him in the eye. "What is it?" :Blake and Sven had not been getting along at all lately. They looked at each other for a moment. :"You need to come with Goldtimbers and I... That is an order." :"Yes, sir," Blake said with tension in his eyes. :As they walked back towards the house, Nate asked where Charles was. :"Sven, while you are at it, go get Charles," Goldtimbers asked politely. :"Yes, sir," Sven said. :Blake looked at Goldtimbers. "May I go too, sir?" :"Make it quick." :Blake caught up with Sven. "Sven, stop." :"What the hell do you want?" :"Listen. I realize I shouldn't have started that scuffle. I know that I have been giving you some stress lately, but come on. It's the past. I want to be here with you in the present. So can we please drop this?" :Sven looked around. "Fine. But if I ever catch you talking with them again, I'll have your job. Is that clear, Stewart?" :Blake nodded. They then headed to Charles' home. :When they reached his home, Blake knocked on the door. :Charles yelled, "HELLLOO?!" :"IT'S STEWART." :"Oh. Hey." :"And me," Sven said sternly. "We're supposed to report to Breasly. And quickly." :Charles looked around. "Let me put on my uniform." :As all five of them had approached the pallace, Sven had looked at the office door wondering what was possibly going on. :"Hello, sir." They all said. :"Hello, gentlemen," Breasly said. :"Well, what is it sir?" Nate asked. :"You 3 will be heading to France." :"Well, what for?" Charles asked. :"You will be serving as diplomats, to find out why the Spanish were in my country. London, to be specific." :They all looked confused. "Um..." :Breasly interrupted them, "Long story. Anyhow, you will be launching tonight. Using a Light-Sloop." :Blake tried to protest. "A Light-Sloop? You're kidding me." :"Blake," Goldtimbers said, "just sit down." Goldtimbers forced Blake back down into his seat and stood behind him. He whispered in his ear, " Stay in here after the meeting." Blake only nodded. :After this had all happened, Nate and Charles met their families outside of the pallace. Goldtimbers shut the door behind them, and sat in the chair next to Blake. Sven listened through the door. :"Listen up, you're about to go off the deep end! I know that everything isn't going your way right now, but you can turn it around with this trip. You will be going off into the English Channel for a few days, relaxing, getting away from everything. It may not be the best ship, but it will help you out. Am I clear?" :Blake looked down in dissappointment. "Yes sir...." :"Good." :Sven ran down the hall acting as if he had not heard anything. He tensed looking at a portrait of Spartan Petalbee by John Breasly in the hall. "Interesting..." Chapter: Three Madrid, Spain :Pearson walks through a long hallway looking for George Sailward. In the background, Chris Swordbones is in the background without notice. :"Where did he go," Pearson said slowly. :George then exits a room to the left of Pearson. :"You." :"Yes?" :"You sent those spies to England, correct?" :"Yes sir." :"Well, they were killed." :"They were one of the best we had..." :"We may not have long before another war breaks out." :Chris pulls out his pistol and aims at Pearson. :"You cannot do this ANYMORE '''George! I have faith that what I tell you next will be done swell. Will you comply?" :"Yes, I will." :"Good... You see, not all of the spies are dead. And according to one of them, Nate Crestbreaker, Charles Sailsbury and Blake Stewart have all launched from port heading to France. You, will then sit there waiting for them to port with the Spanish Armada. They will ''not pass." :"Will do." :Chris runs out the back door without notice towards the dock. :"Now, let's go find Isabella." English Channel, 2 O'Clock PM :Charles sighs. "3 more days..." :Nate looks towards the front of the boat while driving. :"Hmmm..." Blake groaned. London, England :Sven looks around his office while sitting in a nice chair. "Spartan Petalbee..." :Just then, William Sharkskull approaches him. "Sven..." :"Hey William. How is it going on this fine day?" :"Well, decent I guess." :William was usually quiet, as they sat and talked, Sven noticed something unusual about him, as if he had some sort of burning fuel in his eyes. :"Are you alright, William?" :"Well, I guess I could be better. I am really psyched to go out to sea again." :"It may not be too long before that." John Breasly's Office, 5 O'Clock PM :"You know, I still can lead John," Jeremiah said. :"Alright, here's the deal. I will hire you, and you will lead. You will help lead with your son, actually." :Garland looked confused.. :"Sven, Jeremiah." :Jeremiah looked at the desk long and hard for a moment. But just then, Andrew Mallace walks in. :"Hey there guys," Mallace said winking and smiling on his way in."Damn. So did you get the job back Jerry?" :"You know, I did. However, I never got to hear my actual position." :Breasly looked at a sheet of Paper. "You will be a High Commanding Officer. Now, good luck. Your office is to the left of Mallace's. Don't have too much fun in there," Breasly said with major suspicion. :As soon as they walked out, a large bang was heard. :"Dammit, Mallace." :As they looked down, they noticed that the portrait of Spartan and John had been broken. John's head had a huge hole through it. :John took a deep breath, his face turning a deep shade of red. "Clean it up." :Mallace and Jerry looked at one another. Jeremiah just threw the painting back up on the wall, while Mallace took the head back with them to HCO Office Complexes. Madrid, Spain :Pearson, Isabella, Maxamillion, Molly McMorrigan, Hannibal Clemente, and Keeper of the Undead were all sitting in the same room together. :"I sent George to stop them." :"Good," Isabella said. :"I don't trust him," Hannibal replied. "He doesn't have enough experience. :"You don't know that," Molly snapped back. :"Guys, let's not get heated here." Maxamillion bellowed. :Keeper was sitting there silently without any recognition. :"I want them to come back alive, meaning Nate, Charles, and Blake. We could use them for military," Pearson said. "We also need to determine whether to make this official or not. Meaning, our invasions of Europe. We do have a lot of support." :Hector walks in, "However, if you put any war in a Catholic Nation, my opinion may change." :Everyone looked towards him. "We will always stay loyal," Bella said. :"If that is the case, you will listen to what I say. I will be the head of this war. Is that clear?" :"Yes, Hector," They all said. :"Now, I am holding a press for you, Pearson. There you will be writing to every country that you are declaring war on any Protestant countries." :Pearson wrote, ::: ::::'''''Dear, ::::John Breasly. :::::As it seems, you have killed my soldiers in your country for no apparent reason. You, along with several other countries are at my throat. At my countries throat. Therefore, you can consider yourself at war with the church and Spain. You have gone to a point where nobody here can fathom you much longer. And beware, do not step a foot on my territory or else you will get what you asked for. You will get what you payed for. You will get Spain's fist. :::::::::::::::::::::Yours Truly, :::::::::::::::::::::Pearson Histrov Wright. ::::::::::::::::::::: Chapter: Four 24 Hours from France, English Channel :Charles throws up over the side of the ship while Nate is driving. Blake is fixing one of the two cannons on the Light Sloop. :"This thing is worthless," Nate said. :Charles looked back and plopped his Navy hat back on. "Goodness gracious. At least we're not that far away..." :Blake sighed and threw down his tools. "Piece of..." :A cannon blew right in between Charles and Blake. :"Oh.... my.... god." :Blake looked over at the good Cannon and pushed it to the other side of the vessel. Charles got all of the ammo they had ready. As they looked around, they spotted a Spanish War Sloop heading right towards them. :"Bloody hell," Charles said. :Blake fired 2 shots of chains towards the sail of the ship, crippling it below the speed of the Light Sloop. However, it had taken some damage. On fire and barely afloat, Charles started to try and repair the ship as Nate sailed full speed towards the French ports. Pretty soon, they were out of sight. Charles offered to sail the rest of the night, while Nate and Blake slept. :Charles was about to pass out, as they were 1 hour away from France. Nate and Blake woke up around the same time, wondeirng when they would end up on shore. Just then, Charles realized he could see a port just to the east of the ship. He turned the ship towards the right and they docked. They inspected it looking to see if any Spanish were about the port. Strangely, none were. They headed straight for the town wondering if they would see anybody suspicious. :"You'd think we'd at least see if someone strange was here.." Charles said. :Just then, George Sailward walked through a door with 5 Guards from "The Scurvy." :All 9 of them pulled out there swords just waiting for a fight. :"The Scurvy, eh?" Blake said. :Charles giggled. :Nate rolled his eyes and charged towards them, Blake and Charles followed. A humongous brawl had started. London, England :Breasly looks at his ring day dreaming. :Just then, Ishamel opens the door. :"Sir.." :"Ishamel, have you ever heard of knocking?" :Ishamel said that he was sorry and sat down to take a seat. :"Sir, I want a promotion." :John Breasly sat there blinking. :"You came to interrupt me because of a dammed promotion?" :Ishamel gulped. :"YOU'RE FIRED, FOOL!" :Ishamel left crying. France, Unknown Port. :Blake lunged at George but was punched by a random sailor, as Nate slit a guard's throat. :Charles shouted,"When did they get this good at swords?" :Blake stood up and stabbed another sailor, who fell down dead. :"You were told not to come here, fools!" George exclaimed. :George slashed at Charles but it was deflected by a random wooden box Charles threw at him. :Charles slit a soldier's back as George ran along with the other two guards. :"Jesus Christ, " Nate said. :They looked only to see George had ran to the port and had taken their boat. :"We better find somewhere to stay for a while," Charles said. ''A Few Hours Later''..... :Goldvane hears a knock at his door. :"Hi," Blake said. "I remembered you had a penthouse in France. Could we stay for the night?" :Goldvane blinked. "Come on in." Bern, Switzerland :Tyler looked at his wall, as Blue came in with O'malley. :"You sir, are under arrest." :Tyler looked stunned. :"You're kidding me." :Blue cuffed him and tied a rag around his mouth, as they threw him into the back of a carriage with Swiss guards all around. :"Gally up, driver," Matthew said. Chapter: Five Bern, Switzerland :Joseph Coalsmythe is sitting at home looking at papers for his Secondary Country, Genoa. :"Sigh..." he said sarcastically. :"What's this?" :A butler came into the room with a letter. :Joseph scanned the paper. :"Tyler... Arrested?" :Joseph suited up in Swiss uniform and went straight towards Blue's house. London, England :Jeremiah is in his office. He is knocking on the wall. :"Jesus, Ishamel." :He sighed. He stepped out of his office for a brief moment. He turned and saw that everyone had left the building except him. :"Pity..." He then slipped a note under John's door. The letter read as, :::::::::Dear, '' :::::::::''Mr. Breasly, ::::::::: I am off to inspect how my Queen, Elizabeth Bane is doing in Sweden. I should return very soon, as for my last trip there was only a few days. Nonetheless, I will be out of the building, and will be leaving my duty for the short lot of time to Mr. Mallace. Should my soul not return, I have always wanted you to know that though we have had our tough times, I have always appreciated your doings and work. It is with great pleasure that we get along once more. '' :::::::::::::::: ''Sincerely and Truly, ::::::::::::::::: Jeremiah Garland Stockholm, Sweden :Elizabeth sees that a new letter has arrived in her holdings. She opens it and sees a Declaration of Tactical Invasion, from Madrid, Spain. :"Albert...." She said in sadness. :"Yes dear?" :"We need to get people here. Now." She handed him the letter. :Albert scanned the letter from Spain, in which, the invasion also included their shared country, Romania. :Albert looked around in shock for a moment. He then ran outside to the Sweden Military HQ Offices. :"GET GARLAND HERE NOW!" He shouted. A Few Days Later... :As a ship was being prepared to take off with Elizabeth and Albert on it, they recieved word that army advancements through France had begun, as well as a navy voyage towards Moldova led by Molly McMorrigan. As soon as they were leaving, another ship approached there's with Jeremiah Garland, Jason Blademorgan, and William Brawlmartin had arrived. :"Lizzy!" Jason said with excitement. "England wants to insure they do not pass this point. Therefore, we're supposed to make sure no advancements beyond Prussia." :Elizabeth smiled for a moment. "Garland, keep them under control." :Garland only nodded and winked. :The ship then took off towards England where they would be greeted by King George, and be kept safe for the time being. West Paris, France :"Paris then, eh?" Goldvane said. :"Yes, indeed," Nate replied. :"What do you say, fatman? Can you help us out?" Blake chuckled. :Goldvane looked infuriated," I am not fat. It's just that Bill gave me too much drink..." :Blake shook his head no. :"Back on topic," Nate snapped. :"We'll offer a full advancement for your ship if you can help us out," Charles said. :Goldvane looked extremely happy and shook his head yes. "Let's go." Jura, Switzerland :Chris Swordbones and Keira are entering a inn to stay over night, trying to stay ahead of the Spanish Military in their advancements into Romania. Category:POTCO Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO Stories